Percy's Thanksgiving Perils
by Percyjackson814
Summary: Percy is looking forward to Thanksgiving. Food, relaxation, and food. Will his heart receive a rest when Annabeth joins him for the holiday?


**A/N:Although I love the whole Percy/Annabeth, or Percabeth if you will, relationship, I still enjoy stories about their relationship between them before they dated. The whole awkwardness of it all was real interesting. I decided, for my own personal wishes to create one of those stories, and since Thanksgiving is around the corner, I'll give it that theme.**

Although the holiday of "Thanksgiving," was not really a demigod celebrated holiday, Percy was really looking forward to it. No school was always a plus for him, and with the recent monster attacks he desperately needed the rest. And the food was obviously something he could get excited about.

School had ended twenty minutes ago, and he was in the back seat of Paul's Prius, with Paul and his mom in the front. They animatedly chattered on, while Percy, paying no attention to them, daydreamed of the massive amounts of gluttony he was about to commit this Thursday.

"...ain't that right Percy?" his mom asked, dragging Percy out of his thoughts.

"Uh, can you repeat the question?" Percy asked, earning a look from his mother.

"I said, you really were looking forward to this school break you have," his mom repeated.

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyone you'd care to invite over this week," Paul questioned, immediately bittering Percy's mood.

"No," he answered.

You see, Grover was on a possible camper retrieval mission somewhere in Oregon, and Thalia was busy doing her whole "leader of the hunters" thing. He and Annabeth were not on good terms since the whole labyrinth and Rachel fiasco. She was definitely not on his list of people to see right now.

"Well, we took the liberty of inviting Annabeth to come spend the Thanksgiving holiday with us. She wasn't planning on going home this break, so I invited her over," his mom responded, angering Percy.

"Why mom! I don't want to see her right now!" he near shouted.

"Don't be like that Percy, she's your friend," his mom scolded.

"Not right now she isn't," he muttered under his breath.

"Ah, I remember having girl problems when I was your age," Paul said, reminiscing .

"It's not like that!" Percy defended, his face red.

"Sure it isn't..." his mom whispered, a grin on her face.

Two days later:

Percy was sitting on his couch watching the Dallas Cowboys stomp on the Oakland Raiders,(Yeah I went there! Oakland's going down this year. If you read this after the game and the Cowboys lost, disregard this whole sentence) coke in his hand, blue popcorn beside him. He was overall just enjoying the day, and the peace and quiet that ensued with it.

His mom was in the kitchen whipping up a feast for dinner, and Paul was off to the store to pick up some cranberries.

Knock,Knock,Knock.

Someone was lightly tapping on the door, who Percy could only assume to be Annabeth. His day was about to get interesting.

"I'll get it!" his mom called out.

Mentally preparing himself, Percy used his father's advice, and "braced himself," for the unavoidable trauma that was sure to happen within the next couple of hours.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Annabeth. Percy, and I have been waiting all week to see you," his mom stated, walking in the living room.

Annabeth met Percy's eyes, and Percy cursed the pitter patter in his heart . Her familiar blonde curls, and startling grey eyes boaring into his heart.

Trying to stick to his apathetic agenda towards her, he turned back to the television ignoring her.

"Isn't there something you'd like to say to Annabeth?" his mom questioned, tone indicating that he better play nice, or he'd be in for it.

"What's up." he retorted, no emotion in his voice.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth responded, trying to be nice, although she couldn't help but notice his attitude towards her.

Well, I'll leave you two to hang out, while I finish dinner," his mom stated, leaving to the kitchen.

Annabeth awkwardly sat next to him on the couch, trying to make the most of the day.

"So how you been lately?" Annabeth asked, trying to break the ice.

"Fine." he responded, not budging.

"Any monster attacks?"

"Not really," he lied, flatly.

"Oh," she practically whispered.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a while, watching t.v., when Annabeth finally spoke up.

"I've had a couple monster attacks," Annabeth brought up, still trying to make conversation with Percy.

"Really?" he asked, actually interested in what she had to say. Curse his fatal flaw, of being loyal to friends.

"Yeah. A couple weeks ago a telkhine found its way into my school, but I put it down." she said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, ok," he said, going back to ignoring her, her smile disappearing.

They once more sat in silence until Annabeth finally decided to speak up, desperately trying to make amends with her friend.

"Percy, are you mad at me?" she asked boldly.

"Uh...no..." he said, caught off guard.

"Well then why are you ignoring me, and not speaking to me?"

"Ugh..." he said exasperated. "I don't know. I guess what happened this summer didn't sit well with me," he said, avoiding saying what happened exactly.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I know I was a little crazy and everything, but I hope we can move past it," she replied, sincerity in her voice.

"Sure. To be honest, I don't like to fight with you. You just seem to always be on another page than I am."

"I know. I can't help it."

The two made eye contact, butterflies in their stomachs. They held the gaze too long, and immediately looked away, their faces heating up out of embarrassment.

"I missed you Annabeth," Percy blurted out like a fool. He mentally slapped himself for that one.

"I missed you too, seaweed brain," she returned, a small grin escaping her lips.

The two moved a little closer to each other, until they were just inches apart. They locked eyes again, and they slowly inched their faces towards each other until...

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Percy's mom said, indeed interrupting. "Dinners ready, come and eat." The two practically jumped away from each other, startled by Percy's mothers interruption.

"We better go eat..." she said, a little sad. She then got up, and went to the dining room following Percy's mom.

"So close..." Percy muttered, disappointing.

Sure the day wasn't as bad as Percy had anticipated, but this Thanksgiving had not been as relaxing as he hoped. The burden on his heart weighed him down. There was only one remedy for this disease. Food. Percy then got up and followed the duo into the dining room, conflict unresolved. His put aside all thoughts. His perils with Annabeth would have to wait for next year.

Today he was gonna eat...

**A/N: Hoped you liked this. Just so you know, I just make up all my stories as I go along. Hope that's not a bad thing. Anyways, please review. I haven't got one in like a month. Also, read my other stories, please. Happy thanksgiving.**


End file.
